


Attention

by grayblebayble (orphan_account)



Series: Little! Paladins [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grayblebayble
Summary: Keith slips during an important meeting, leading to several problems.





	Attention

Keith resisted the strong urge to hold Lance’s hand and drag him across the room. They had come to this event to make peace with an entire star system, but he really didn’t care. All the Red Paladin wanted was to show his Daddy the funny pictures on the walls. And then– no, Keith told himself, he couldn’t regress now.

The ballroom was massive. Each of the towering seven walls were painted with a mural describing the history of each planet in the galaxy. The mural moved upward and into the dome where the seven planets met together and united as one kingdom.

“I’m Lance,” The Blue Paladin held out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He kissed the female alien’s palm. She giggled.

“I’m Keith.” He grabbed her limp hand and shook it. The woman drew her hand back and smiled awkwardly before fleeing to greet the other Paladins.

“Dude, what was that?” Lance questioned him. “That was the princess of Onulia! Try not to look like you wanna drop dead.”

“Well, sorry I’m not as charming as you are.” He spat back.

“Whatever. Just don’t be a jerk.” Lance scoffed, then continued to greet the other members of the royal family.

Oh god, he messed up didn’t he? Keith made a mistake and now Daddy hated him. Daddy hated him and he would never love Keith ever again. What was he gonna do? He was just a baby! He couldn’t take care of himself!

The clinking of a glass averted his attention to the center of the room.

“And now, for a toast!” A slender woman, most likely the queen, announced. “To Voltron! To the Coalition! And to the end of the Galra Empire!”

“Here, here!” The crowd chanted as they raised their glasses.

Keith took a tiny sip of his drink. He didn’t wanna spill on himself. And he really had to go potty too.

“Keith?” Shiro stood behind him. “You okay there?” Keith stopped moving. He hadn’t even realized he was squirming in the first place. He stood up and balanced on his tippy toes to reach Shiro’s ear.

“Gotta go potty.” He whispered.

Shiro’s lips formed in the shape of an ‘O’. “Do you think you can hold it for a little longer? The ceremony is going to end in an hour.”

“Nuh uh.” He shook his head, pressing a hand between his thighs.

“Okay, let’s go kiddo.” Shiro excused himself and led Keith to the nearest restroom. “Do you need me to help?”

“No.” Keith stepped into the oversized stall and locked the door.

He turned around and froze.

The toilet had two bowls; a large one and a little one. The pipes twisted into a funny shape that reminded Keith of ramen noodles. There were several buttons and switches that he didn’t understand. And suddenly it was all too much.

Keith sank to his knees and shrieked.

“Keith?” Shiro banged on the door. “What happened? Keith!” He fiddled with the handle. He grunted, then jumped over the door and landed inside the stall.

Fat tears rushed down Keith’s face as he wailed. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink color.

“Oh, poor baby.”

Keith moaned. A growing wet spot was evidently blooming from his crotch. Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his communication device.

“Hey guys? We have a code baby blue that’s about to escalate to a crimson if I don’t get some back up right now.”

“Who is it?” Hunk was the first to respond.

“Keith, he–” Shiro sighed. “We’re in the bathroom. He didn’t make it and he’s about to have a full scale meltdown.”

“He’s regressed?” Pidge chimed in. “Where’s Lance?”

“I’m on my way. Which bathroom?”

“Closest to the Gria mural. Do you have his stuff?”

“Yeah, getting it right now. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Shiro put away the device. “Everything’s gonna be okay, Keith.” Shiro squatted down next to him. “Your Daddy’s on his way and then–”

Keith flopped on his back and screeched.

“Daddy! Daddy!” He howled.

“What’s wrong, kiddo? Don’t you wanna see your Daddy?”

“D-Da-ddy ha-hates m-m-me!”

Shiro was stunned into silence.

“Shiro? Keith?” Lance shouted as he entered the bathroom. Shiro unlocked the door.

“Lance,” He stood blocking the doorway. “What’s going on between you and Keith?”

“What do you mean?”

“Da-add-y!”

Lance pushed Shiro out of the way, dropping the diaper bag to the floor and wrapping his arms around Keith.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lance whispered. “No need to cry, baby. Daddy’s right here.” He stroked his cheek.

“Sorry!” Keith hiccuped. “Didn’t mean to!”

“Woah, woah where’s this all coming from? I thought we talked about this. Nobody’s ever gonna get mad at you for having an accident. You know that.”

“Nuh!” Keith shook his head.

“Not that? Then what is it?”

“Jerk!”

“Excuse me?”

“Just take a deep breath, Keith.” Shiro deeply inhaled and exhaled, motioning for Keith to follow. He led Keith through this until his wails became small hiccups. “Now, tell us what happened.”

“Daddy said not to be a jerk, but I was a jerk.”

“What? I never said– wait.” Lance paused. “Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. Daddy didn’t mean it like that.”

“Daddy doesn’t hate me?”

Lance shook his head. “Of course not. I could never hate you, baby boy.” He opened his arms “Hugs?”

Keith nodded and leaned into Lance. He slowly slipped his thumb into his mouth. The two sat on the floor for a short moment before Shiro cleared his throat.

“Uh,” He stammered. “Should I tell the others you have it under control?”

“Yeah, thanks Shiro.” Lance nodded. 

“Anytime. I’ll meet you two back at the Castle.” Shiro waved back at them as he left.

Lance smiled and shifted Keith onto his back. “Okay, let’s get you changed.”

He dragged the diaper bag towards himself and began digging through the content. Lance laid out a changing mat and began to undo Keith’s pant button. He shuddered.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Still gotta go.”

“Number one or two, buddy?”

Keith hesitated. “Both.”

“Then I’ll be fast. I promise.” Lance lifted Keith’s hips and slid the diaper underneath. He quickly cleaned him off and dressed him in a pair of sweats. Discarding the soiled clothes into the diaper back, Lance led Keith to the sink to wash his hands.

“Do you want Daddy to carry you?” Keith lifted up his arms. “Okay.” Lance chuckled.

He scooped Keith up off the floor and cradled him close to his chest.

“Daddy.” Keith pawed at Lance’s shirt.

“I know, baby.” Lance hushed as he drifted down the hall. “Let’s get to the Castle, then I’ll get you a fresh diaper and we can snuggle until bedtime. How does that sound?”

Keith whimpered, still teary eyed and fussy. “Love you, Daddy.”

Lance kissed the top of his head. “I love you too.”


End file.
